


Mindless Self Indulgence

by PriestGuts



Series: WTNV Kink Fics [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Blood and Gore, Drooling, Gore, Inflation, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sales are great for stocking up on your favourite foods, but what happens when you get too much.  Is there such a thing as "too much of a good thing"?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mindless Self Indulgence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alphametics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphametics/gifts).



Kevin huffed softly as he set his groceries down on the counter. There’d been quite the sale on meat and who can really say no to a good sale after all. So much money saved on lots of food. It’s especially good when it’s your favourite food. He got out the freezer bags to separate out the meat to save for a later date. It would make for a good few meals.

Once all separated out, Kevin couldn’t help but smile a bit. It was a job well done. It was nice to not HAVE to smile all the time. Now he could smile when he actually wanted to. Ten bags of roast, 15 steaks and a good amount of ground meat and bacon. However, when he went to open up his freezer he felt his smile slip again. 

Well darn.

It seemed that his freezer was pretty full up already. He could fit the bacon, ground meat and roasts in there no problem with a little organizing, but there was no room for any of the steaks. That just wouldn’t do. They would go to waste now! Unless…

He felt his cheeks flush a little bit. This was a part of himself that he didn’t often give in to because it could get a little out of hand sometimes, but...it couldn’t hurt just this once. Right? Just once.

With a little shiver down his spine, Kevin went to change into more comfortable clothes. He knew how this could get and he would need to be comfortable ahead of time. It wouldn’t do to have clothes that dug into his skin or didn’t stretch very well. After changing, he took a few bags to put on a tray and moved to his living room to get comfortable. His pet spider was snoozing away. He turned on the TV just for some background noise, not even really caring what was on.

His mouth was already watering as he sat there. As soon as he opened up on of the freezer bags, the whole room was filled with the ripe metallic scent of fresh meat. There was nothing better in his opinion. Now he really was drooling, much to his dismay. That was one of the things that he didn’t like about giving in like this. His salivary gland always kicked into overdrive.

He couldn’t worry about that right now though. At least there was no one around to catch him in the act. Slowly, he slipped the first steak out of the bag, heavy with blood, freshly cut from the butcher. Sharp teeth sunk into the meat and his eyes fluttered closed at the wonderful, thick flavour. It was good to let go sometimes. So he did. 

He swallowed back the first bite and just let the rest of the steak slip into his mouth with a soft slurping sound, not even bothering to chew. His throat bulged as the chunk of meat slid further and further, resting heavily in his stomach. He really couldn’t help himself at this point. Steak after steak, Kevin swallowed down thick, juicy pieces of flesh, tongue running across his lips and sharp teeth occasionally to clear the blood away from them.

It felt so good to let go. He didn’t even realize how much that he’d eaten until he felt a cramp in his stomach. He looked down to see how rounded out his tummy had become. It was honestly quite exhilarating. He still had a few steaks left. Kevin bit his lip as he weighed his options, and his stomach. He jiggled his stomach softly, feeling how heavy it had become from all of the food that he’d eaten. There was still room though. He could fit more.

Curiously, he picked up another steak and swallowed it down, letting out a soft, shuddering breath as the cramping increased. It felt good though. It felt really good. Another steak down and he felt a shudder run down his spine and a shot of pleasure run through him at the same time. He couldn’t believe how amazing this felt.

Before Kevin even knew it, he had run out of steaks and his stomach was pinning him down to the couch. His bottom buttons had even given up; two of them popping off to fly off to a place even the stars knew. He was panting heavily as he rubbed the cramps away, leaning back against the couch to get comfortable since he knew that he was going to be here for a little while to digest his gargantuan meal.

He should really indulge more often.


End file.
